


Gross

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Fear, Gore, Monsters, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Gross

She stifled her tears as she watched from her hiding place. Mother still alive, but shrieking as she was being ripped into by fang and claw. She had to keep herself from retching, they didn’t know she was there yet, or at least she didn’t think they did, but it was horrifying to watch, to listen to. It made her skin, every fiber of her being, crawl and there was nothing she could do about it. Never in her life had she felt so helpless, and it was nothing like the song from her favorite musical. 

Soon, but not soon enough, her mother ceased her shrill cries, stopped moving all together really, just a quiet gurgle accompanied by the crunch of bone as one ate. Finished with their meal, as if they could just suddenly adopt table manners, they wiped at the blood on their faces. It was rather useless in retrospect, there was blood everywhere. As if saving them for dessert, one, there was two of these monsters she finally took note of, plunged in deep and pulled out an eyeball. Popped it into his mouth as if it were candy, and then was ready to take his leave and they did. As they left, one, one who had been more or less overseeing, the least ravenous of the two looked back, but not at her mother, oh no. It felt as if eye contact had been made, he knew, and it made her sick to her stomach. 

Door closing behind them, she sat shaking and counting. One minute. Five minutes. Ten. Thirty. She heaved, relief that they weren’t coming back quickly replaced with a drowning grief and a sight she couldn’t unsee.

She was found the next morning, in her mothers office, hands stained red and laying in her own sick. She was quickly escorted to safety, but she would never feel safe again.


End file.
